1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for fabricating or altering microstructures. More specifically, the present invention relates to fabricating or altering submicrostructures using local chemical alterations facilitated by a heating means, e.g., a thermal transducer or a nanoheater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as integrated circuits, lithographic reticles/masks, and recording media, among others, comprise various microstructures that perform critical functions within the device. Such microstructure are generally formed on substrates (e.g., semiconductor or glass substrates, plastic discs, and the like) and include portions of electronic circuits (e.g., conductive lines, vias, transistors, insulative layers) and optical circuits, such as transparent, opaque, and phase-shifting regions of the reticles/masks, reflective regions of recording media, and the like.
Methods used to repair, as well as manufacture the microstructures exploit a plurality of technologies, such as laser heating, thermo-mechanical machining, electron and ion beam machining, along with an array of technologies used in fabrication of integrated circuits. However, in applications such as making alterations or repairing defects in lithographic reticles/masks or integrated circuits, patterning information in recording media, and the like, these technologies are frequently inefficient or cannot provide a localized action (i.e., resolution) needed to manufacture a desired microstructure or correct the defect.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for fabricating or altering microstructures.